User blog:Skull26374/The Challenge Cast Rankings (60-51)
Males 60. CJ Koegel: Being an NFL free agent, it was expected that CJ would be a good performer and he definitely delivered when needed. On his first season he mistakenly sided with Wes resulted to him eventually being eliminated when he was no longer "needed". He came back three seasons later with a vengeance and had Wes sent packing in the first week. CJ was by far the strongest member of Team Cancun and he barely lost to Zach in the Arena even though Zach was huge. He was also just a genuine good guy and his small crush on Ashley was cute. 59. Thomas Buell: For such a normal guy Thomas managed to get himself into some interesting predicaments. For one he upset Simone to the point where she threw multiple drinks in his face on his first season. On the next he made the mistake of hooking up with veteran Cara Maria and was terrified when then-boyfriend Abram entered the house. He returned yet again with Simone as his partner, a partnership that resulted in his own best friend Cory throwing him into elimination. Unfortunately he had to leave the game before competing due to an emergency back home and he has yet to return since. He also had the dad bod before it became a thing. 58. Chadwick Pelletier: Chadwick and his evil wife Holly were the OG challenge villains. In their one and only season, the two aligned with their partners and took a position of power. With this power, they came up with the strategy to eliminate strong players within their own team so that they had a secured spot in the game. The first casualty of this tactic ended up being Yes and Veronica. The next challenge when Chadwick fell out of power, Emily believed that Chadwick and Piggy should be eliminated, causing him to panic. He was voted out next and eventually sent a nasty email to Emily over her decision. 57. MJ Garrett: MJ is one big dude but he never did quite as well as his size implied. He first appeared on The Gauntlet 2 and managed to be the only newbie to make it to the final and win. He then appeared on The Gauntlet III as a replacement for Tyrie and made it a few weeks in before being taken out by Frank. On The Duel II he returned, this time replacing Adam and CT with Nehemiah, and vowed to win the money for his young daughter. While he didn't take home the big prize, he made it far into the game and took out a few guys along the way. 56. Nathan Blackburn: Nathan was in the military and therefore very well-disciplined. His military mentality allowed him to perform well when needed as well as look out for the other members of his team. During the RW/RR Challenge he had a brief fling with opponent Kalle to the dismay of his team. He proved that he was still in it to win when he exceled in a challenge involving military strategy. He returned on The Gauntlet and proved to be an asset yet again, being one of the only players to make it to the final challenge. 55. Danny Roberts: Danny was one of those guys that came on the show expecting to only be there a few weeks but ended up winning the whole thing. He came onto the show with partner Kelley and the two managed to stay inside the inner circle. Kelley continually outperformed Danny, but that didn't matter much as Danny was there to enjoy his time. He admittedly hooked up with one of his straight male castmates (one of Trishelle's exes) during his time eventually leading to an angry confrontation by her. In the end he won the entire thing. 54. Norman Korpi: Norman is an OG Real Worlder and you can definitely feel it in his presence. He first entered with Becky on Battle of the Seasons and immediately helped target Beth, which she stated was due to "old jealousies". He and Becky managed to make it to the final vote-off but fell short in points. He returned on The Gauntlet and made it to the final challenge like Nathan, managing to avoid ever going into elimination. 53. Blair Herter: Blair was such a cool guy that nobody ever wanted him to go home. Seriously on Battle of the Sexes his castmates saved him twice and on the third time he had to say "nah guys its time for me to go". Blair was just a dude that everybody got along with and he was a joy to have around. 52. Dustin Zito: Did you know that Dustin did gay porn because if not you're gonna hear about it constantly. Dustin as a challenger is not bad. He is a strong swimmer and scrappy with endurance. His main downfall is that he doesn't have many strong allies besides Nany, so many of the guys vote him out early on. His other downfall is that he somehow ends up in a bunch of drama whether its fighting with his own teammates, or hooking up with Jessica, or his gay porn past. He can never just be lowkey and get by. 51. Tyrie Ballard: Tyrie has had six challenge appearances and by now you think he'd make the top 50 right? Wrong. Tyrie as a person is really cool. He's humbled and has a pretty good attitude toward a game that has disappointed him so many times. With all that said, he's never even made it past the halfway point of a season. He's been eliminated three times in the first male elimination, quit once, and the farthest he ever made it was Episode 4. I do feel bad for the guy because the odds aren't ever with him. Especially Rivals II when his own partner didn't even try in an elimination they should've won, just because he didn't wanna be partnered with him. Females 60. Nicole Ramos: Nicole is definitely a shady player that people shouldn't sleep on. She's cunning and manipulative and can politic well, making up for her small physical stature. She came into this game as Nany's bloodline and wasn't afraid to pop off at anybody in the house. She strained her relationship with her cousin when she betrayed her in alliance by aligning with Bananas, and even sent her home in an elimination. In the midst of all this she did have a middle school relationship with little Nate. 59. Irulan Wilson: Irulan was an ice queen and she was not afraid of confrontation. She and boyfriend Alton were strong voices on the Real World team on The Gauntlet and also a handful for production to deal with. Throughout the season she would get into it with the opposing team and this all came to a head when she was eliminated. After a 48-minute round of Dead Man's Drop against Sarah, she lost causing the Road Rulers to celebrate. This resulted in an emotional Irulan and an Alton that was out for blood. 58. Melinda Stolp: I'm gonna admit in the entire Challenge narrative Melinda isn't super relevant but at the same time I feel she is. It's weird, kind of like Danny, but I feel she's super important to the Austin presence though she never made it too far on a season. I give her props for dating, marrying, and divorcing Danny, and still managing to compete on these shows with a level head. One of my memorable moments of her was her helping Knight and Jemmye because she saw parts of her and Danny in them. I firmly believe she should have won The Gauntlet III over Rachel but her team screwed her. 57. Arissa Hill: Arissa was so bad she was good. She was great to have around and a definite ally for Coral, but boy she sucked at challenges. Like she was so awful that the men's team through the final challenge of the season so that the women were forced to keep Arissa in the final and had to vote off either Sophia or Tina. 56. Lori Trespicio: Lori wasn't a super strong competitor but was enough to make it to the end of the Battle of the Sexes. She trailed behind Ellen, Emily, and Ruthie in points and her chance to shine finally came when Emily quit the game. While she never particularly outperformed any of her castmates, she was able to contribute to her team. 55. Kelley Limp: Kelley is amazing and will forever be known for her incredible performance on the Vertical Limit challenge. On paper she and Danny seemed like they would be the weakest pair but they managed to make it to the end and win the entire competition. The duo had a great time together and even opted out from competing in a challenge so that they could just relax and drink. She's also married to Scott Wolf now so there's that. 54. Kendal Sheppard: Kendal was the sweet girl next door of her time and everybody loved her. She didn't cause any drama, performed well, and had a good attitude about the game. She found herself in a relationship with the Miz despite her friendship with Trishelle. She was never on board with her team throwing challenges to get Katie eliminated and even went against their wishes in a challenge. This resulted in her team guilting her into throwing herself in a three and a half hour elimination against Leah where a bunch of crazy things happened including the Miz berating her, ended their relationship. 53. Melissa Howard: Melissa was small but feisty. On the very first day of arrival, she made it perfectly clear to Julie that she did not like her and wanted no part of her. She then got the other girls in the inner circle to vote her off. Aside from this Melissa managed to be a likable player on her team, doing well with points and making it to the top four in the competition. Fortunately for her, Ruthie had won her a car before she left. 52. Kimberly Alexander: I really wish Kimberly had done more challenges because she kicked ass. As a rookie she entered the game on The Duel II with no real allies and defeated established veterans Robin and Ruthie in the duel. She developed a relationship with Dunbar much to Paula's dismay, before being eliminated by Jenn. She had so much spirit during this season she was like a soccer mom. She returned the next season on a terrible team but managed to dominate against the champion girls alongside KellyAnne and Sarah. Unfortunately Casey took up dead weight and was never sent in, and Susie was eliminated by Kimberly before the end. 51. Ayanna Mackins: Ayanna was a little nuts but such a unique character. She had a lot of heart, and would sometimes display it in weird ways. In the Extreme Challenge she was removed early in the season after attacking Christian over a racial remark. She was firm in her beliefs and stood by her actions. After a decent run on the first Sexes, she returned on Battle of the Sexes 2 and made it a few weeks in before being voted off. During her vote off, she delivered her famous speech about how she slept in her uniform the night before because she wanted to win. It was hilarious. Category:Blog posts